Ton premier mot
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Allez, Gabriel, dis Luci ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ? Michel, je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas chez ce gosse !


**Ton premier mot**

« Lu-ci. Allez, dis-le » supplia Lucifer. « Luuu-ci. »

Le nouveau-né installé sur ses genoux le fixa un court instant de ses immenses yeux jaunes, puis se remit à tirer les oreilles de son malheureux lapin en peluche.

« Aussi tête de mule que toi » lança Michel, qui essayait désespérément de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement de son frère – histoire de prendre quelques bonnes habitudes. « Comme quoi, la justice divine vient encore de frapper... »

L'Étoile du Matin fronça le nez.

« Abruti ! » lança-t-il. « Deux ans et il ne parle toujours pas, ça va au-delà du caprice, ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

L'espace d'un instant, Michel envisagea de glisser une plaisanterie vaseuse, mais s'abstient devant l'air désespéré de son frère.

« Tu l'as montré à Raphaël ? » demanda-t-il en examinant un porte-bougie en céramique.

Lucifer roula des yeux.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! »

Ça, ça voulait dire oui.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a donné comme diagnostic ? »

« Il m'a dit de faire confiance au petit. Diagnostic, mon cul ! »

« Hé là » protesta Michel. « Si son premier mot, c'est une grossièreté, tu va le sentir passer jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Lucifer leva les yeux vers son aîné.

« Du moment qu'il parle, je m'en contre-fiche qu'il jure du matin au soir. »

Le Prince des Archanges leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un jour, tu viendras me voir, tu te mettras à te lamenter que Gabriel te répond et parle mal, et là, je te rappellerai que c'est toi qui as attiré le mauvais sort » prophétisa-t-il.

Lucifer ricana.

« Allons, Michou, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi ignoble que ça. »

L'Archange blond lança un regard aigu à son petit frère.

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que l'ignominie, c'est _ton _rayon. Je suis au courant pour Zacharie, tu sais. »

« Oh ! » s'insurgea Lucifer. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'Inias mouille encore ses draps que Zach a le droit de le traiter de sale pisseux. Appelle ça recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce. »

« Tu l'as rendu incontinent pendant _un mois _! Une semaine, ça suffisait largement ! »

« Nan, tu oublies qu'on parle de Zach, là. Moins de quatre semaines d'humiliation absolue, ça ne lui aurait rien rectifié du tout. »

Michel souffla d'énervement.

« Et Bardiel, tu peux me dire son crime contre les anges ? »

Lucifer rougit brusquement.

« C'est pas ma faute, je _hais _les groupies ! Je lui avais pas demandé de me sauter dessus alors que j'étais mal réveillé pour m'arracher la chemise ! »

« Ouais... Heureusement pour toi que Raphaël a réussi à le retransformer. Non mais vraiment, une limace ? »

« Quoi, tu connais plus dégoûtant peut-être ? Ça bave sans arrêt et c'est froid et gluant ! »

« Lucifer, si Père a fait de toi l'Étoile du Matin, ce n'est pas pour que tu t'en prennes à nos frères et sœurs ! »

« Ah tiens ! Et qui va leur remettre les idées en place, pendant que môssieur est trop occupé à taper sur les Léviathans ? Si tu as un nom en tête, je t'écoute, Michel ! »

« Mish ! »

Les deux Archanges s'arrêtèrent net de penser en entendant la voix aiguë et claire. Deux paires d'yeux – une verte et une jaune – se braquèrent sur l'enfant qui leur renvoya un regard candide.

« Eh, bébé » souffla doucement Lucifer, comme s'il avait peur d'effaroucher un oiseau. « C'est toi qui as dit ça ? »

Gabriel lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Mish ! »

Ce n'était pas digne du Prince des Archanges de se mettre à pleurer parce que le premier mot de son petit frère avait été son prénom, mais que la bienséance aille se faire foutre, comme l'aurait si élégamment formulé Lucifer.

Lequel poussa un cri de ravissement et récupéra l'enfant installé sur ses genoux pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Oh mon cœur ! Tu l'as enfin fait ! Mon petit chat ! »

Le minuscule Archange se mit à rire, sans doute plus par contagion de ses frères aînés que par compréhension de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Allez, tu veux essayer un autre mot ? Tu veux essayer de dire Luci ? »

Gabriel cligna des yeux, et sourit à nouveau... mais de manière un poil plus sournoise.

« Mish ! »

Lucifer se mit à rire et chatouilla le bout du nez de l'enfant.

« Ah, petit monstre, va ! » fit-il avec une voix débordante d'affection.

Sans un mot, Michel s'assit à côté de Lucifer sur le canapé et attira l'Archange aux ailes noires dans ses bras.

« Tu te prends pour un Cupidon ou quoi ? » lança l'Étoile du Matin.

« Tais-toi et profite du moment » répliqua le Prince des Archanges.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lucifer ne discuta pas.


End file.
